<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoodie by sweetnightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063457">Hoodie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightingale/pseuds/sweetnightingale'>sweetnightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, M/M, Third Year, Writing practice, no beta we die like men, what is plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightingale/pseuds/sweetnightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a pink hoodie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akehoshi Subaru &amp; Isara Mao, Akehoshi Subaru/Isara Mao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*chugs down tea and impulsively write this instead of doing my tasks*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Morning.” Mao yawned, oblivious to the pairing eyes watching him silently. He took a seat in front of Makoto. “I didn’t sleep well last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto slurped his juice. “Yeah, we know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hokuto kept staring. There was a knowing gaze in those blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.. Hey, what is it? Why are you guys both staring at me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them gestured to his chest. As Mao raised his eyebrows, he took a quick glance below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pink hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s currently wearing Subaru’s hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds his face went beet red. Did he subconsciously grab Subaru’s jacket instead of his? Well, he was sleepy in the morning. But their colours are so different from one another, how can he mistake something so obvious?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And if he’s wearing Subaru’s, does that mean..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This, ahh..” Mao averted his gaze, ignoring the smirks his friends gave him. “I.. borrowed it. I borrowed it from Subaru.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he’s throwing excuses. Hokuto and Makoto already know what’s going on between them, so there’s no need for any secrecy. But still, even after months after the secret was revealed (accidentally. In which Subaru playfully called him “darling”, which the two other members quickly took notice), Mao felt more embarrassed than ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially when he got caught red-handed like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you borrowed it.” Hokuto turned his attention back to his phone. “Sure you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead gave him a light punch on the shoulder. His cheeks grew even more red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until school ends, Subaru was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange. That guy may be late multiple times, but he has never been </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> late. It got even weirder when Mao couldn’t find him anywhere. At lunchtime he asked Hajime, Chiaki, and everyone he remembered are Subaru’s associates, only to receive no solid answer. He checked the rooftop, the gymnasium, the infirmary--no signs of orange hair anywhere. Hokuto and Makoto tried to text Subaru, only to receive no form of reply. Mao clicked his pen repeatedly, unable to focus on his student council task. His worry was so visible that Tori told him to cut him off and just go home, but Mao would feel more uneasy if a task is unfinished, to which Tori replied with,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stop already!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tori didn’t usually raise his voice, but when he did, it caught Mao off guard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tori sighed. “Fine, if you don’t wanna talk about it, but, seriously. Give yourself a rest. I’ll sign.. whatever these are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other looked down. Perhaps he.. overreacted? Maybe that was it. He overreacted. But a student council president shouldn’t go down so easily because of overreacting. Eichi overthink all the time, yet still managed to finish his job. Why couldn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Tori.” Mao muttered, taking back the reports Tori was holding. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look the opposite.” Yuzuru chided in. He was standing by the window the entire time, silently observing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he wasn’t okay. His boyfriend woke up early and disappeared without a trace. And there was no telling where he was. But admitting that would only make Tori push him to go home with more force than usual. So, in a sheepish, believable smile, Mao replied, “I’m fine, really. If anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>should go home. Expect these reports stacked on the table by tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After much thinking, the shorter of the two groaned. “Fine! But promise me you won’t overwork yourself. It scared the hell out of me when you passed out here weeks ago, you know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao laughed, “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the day, dawn fell. The sun in a dim light, its shone gave out its last remaining red and orange for the day. The corridors were silent, absence of any footsteps whatsoever. Any other student would panic and immediately head to the gates, but Mao already asked permission to the security guard to not close the gates before 6 PM; the estimated time of Mao’s completion of today’s tasks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As time passed by, he found himself drowned in the typed letters of reports and requests, scanning each word before considering it done. It didn’t take long for him to be distracted by the overwhelming pile of paperworks. The worry about Subaru was temporarily forgotten. Mao stretched his hand after he finished the last one. He took a quick glance before getting up and grabbed his bag, exiting the student council room and locked it shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His steps echoed across the hall. The brilliant colors of the sun, reflecting on windows, reminded him once again of Subaru.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mao smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That guy just can’t get out of my head, can’t he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He recalled the first time they met when first year started. It was evident how much he liked him--even the eccentric composer, Leo, noticed it (“Ooh, you like him, right? Wait! don’t answer it yet! Let me guess first~”). Mao couldn’t help but blush and get flustered when Subaru got </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>close, be it intentionally or not. And Subaru always teased him--leaning in, almost closing the distance with a kiss, only to lie himself on his shoulder. Which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> good for Mao’s heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not at all.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also recalled the first time he said,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was so cheesy. It was a spoken thought and he almost cursed himself in the process. A fear of rejection crept to his neck, and it didn’t get any better when Subaru fell silent. But just when he was about to turn it into a joke, glancing aside,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Subaru’s face was red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently that caught him off guard. Mao felt satisfaction from that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is one thing you can’t help but do when reminiscing the past. You start to realize how many times, moments, years have passed. What felt like yesterday was, in reality, from two years ago. Mao didn’t know what to feel about that. He just wished that these treasured memories will always stay in his mind because these are his sources of happiness. He can’t bear the thought of losing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t bear the thought of losing </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tough day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speak of the devil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao’s eyes went wide when he saw who was in front of him. Subaru was wearing the school’s uniform with a magenta hoodie tucked underneath. The hoodie Mao knew and frequently wore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you look like that?” Subaru chuckled. “Did you see a ghost or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without a second thought, Mao launched unto him, closing the distance with a soft kiss. They’ve done this many times already, but it never felt less electrifying. When they parted, the redhead nuzzled in closer, clutching Subaru’s blue coat. The other laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he whispered, cascading through Mao’s hair. “Did i worry you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Walking around town. I decided to skip school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At any other occasion, Mao would lecture him and ask more questions--”Why did you skip school?” “We’re third years, you should care more about attendance.” “Were you sick? Did something happen?”--but those could wait. Because Subaru’s touch is so tender, and his touch was all that he craves right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.. At least answer your texts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, about that..” Subaru coughed. “I accidentally left it at your house. The battery’s dead anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao hummed when he pulled back, already long for that warmth again. A comfortable silence heaved between them as they stared into each others’ eyes. Subaru tilted his head, smiled fondly, before muttering,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you worried that much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hated to admit it, because it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Mao can’t lie to Subaru’s face--not when he looked absolutely beautiful in his hoodie. It’s hard to control his heart’s rhythm when Subaru smiled like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” he replied, intertwining their fingers together. “You worried me to death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mao’s serious tone almost made Subaru burst in laughter. The orangehead caressed his cheek. Soft gestures like these that got Mao melt in his arms again, face as red as his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. It’s okay. You’re here now, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To make up for it,” Subaru pushed him so that they’re face-to-face. “How about we go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> place this time?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this in the middle of crying about midnight butlers</p>
<p>also DAMNN my writing be rusty af these days im sorry y'all but i do hope you enjoy it because i enjoy writing it too! </p>
<p>this is very self indulgent because. need me some clingy mao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>